


91. Evening at the boys' place

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [91]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Natalie is played by Jay Linden.</p>
    </blockquote>





	91. Evening at the boys' place

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie is played by Jay Linden.

_**Natalie Portman, Sam Worthington, Ryan Kwanten. Evening at the boys' place.** _   
[June 26, 2011. Will be backdated.]

[Takes place a couple of days after [Natalie heads to London](http://www.journalfen.net/users/natalieportman/52243.html) which was followed by a [''date'' with Sam Worthington](http://www.journalfen.net/users/natalieportman/52602.html), and a [dirty phone call with Christina Ricci](http://www.journalfen.net/users/natalieportman/52985.html).]

"Do you want me to put more wine in the fridge?" Sam asks. There's one bottle of white already in there chilling, some coolers, beer, two bottles of red on the counter. "Or is there anything else I can do?" He knows he could just sit down and put his feet up and Ryan wouldn't mind, but _he_ would. Especially since Ryan's doing all this for _his_ fake girlfriend.

"Pull the bread out?" Ryan asks, nodding towards the oven. "It should be ready." He scoops the last of the chopped tomatoes into the bowl and blends the bruschetta he's making, then offers a small spoonful to Sam. "What do you think? Too much garlic?"

Sam grabs an oven mitt and sets the bread on the counter. "Mm. No. It's delicious," he says, taking a taste and licking his lips. "Perfect." Like everything Ryan does, he thinks, although he's not about to say it. He kisses the back of Ryan's neck instead, wrapping his arms around him for a minute. "Thanks."

"Sure." Ryan knows that Sam is thanking him for a lot more than the food. He starts spreading the bruschetta on the baguette slices, needing to keep his hands busy. Trying to keep his mind busy too, because god knows he's nervous as hell. "She eats cheese, right?" he checks, his hand hesitating over the grated mozzarella. "She's veg, not vegan?"

"Yup. Just vegetarian," Sam nods, kissing the back of Ryan's neck again. "You sure there's not something else I can help with?"

"Mmm, you're fine right where you are." Ryan smiles, angling his neck for more kisses. He layers mozzarella over the tomato mixture but doesn't make a move to put the bread back under the broiler. Good and distracted.

Sam continues with the kisses, hands working their way up under Ryan's shirt to his nipples, unable to resist the urge to tug on those rings.

"Fuck." Ryan moans as sparks flash through him. He tips his head back onto Sam's shoulder and rubs slowly against him, feeling the ridge of his lover's cock through their clothing.

"I should bend you over the counter right now," Sam murmurs, teeth grazing Ryan's skin as he tugs a little harder on those rings. "Take the edge off..."

 _Brilliant idea._ Ryan whimpers, shivering at the feeling of Sam's teeth on him. "Please," he whispers, reaching back to rub his hands over Sam's ass. It's not like Natalie hasn't seen him fuck-drunk and embarrassed about it before...

Finding Sam and Ryan's place wasn't hard -- that's what cab drivers are for. Getting up the stairs with her purse, overnight bag, and shopping bags... that's another story. It's also why she prefers a car service, because she can trust the driver to bring her things up for her. But the car service is discreet... and they're not going for discreet.

So she hauls her shit up, only dropping a bag once - the near miss doesn't count - juggling bags and hitting the buzzer with her elbow.

Fuck. "Not unless you want Natalie watching," Sam teases, giving Ryan's neck one more kiss before he pulls away to answer the door.

Ryan shuts his eyes with a sigh. "Unbelievable," he mutters, listening to Sam's footsteps. He quickly adjusts himself through his jeans, trying to get more comfortable and less obvious. The bread goes back into the oven to broil and he washes his hands, heading out to greet Natalie.

Sam opens the door, grinning widely at Natalie as he ushers her inside, taking the bags from her hands and giving her a quick kiss on the mouth. It's not like anyone's watching but better to get used to it. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Long," Natalie says, smiling up at Sam. "Even though everything ended early. I decided I deserved retail therapy." She shakes her arms out, them looks around for Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan says, giving Natalie a wide smile as he enters the room. He wraps her up in a hug before stepping back. "Welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Natalie admits, adding a kiss on the cheek before she lets Ryan pull back entirely. And it's not until then that she notices that both boys look a little bit... disheveled. So she grins. "How about you two?" she says, eyes sparkling, cheeky expression out in full force. What is it about these two and food? It's kind of adorable.

"Oh, we're hungry too," Sam assures her, watching Ryan, the line of his lover's erection obvious through his jeans. "We were just making bruschetta," he says, biting back a huge grin.

"Yeah, it should be ready by now," Ryan says, heading back into the kitchen. He calls over his shoulder, "What do you want to drink?"

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days? Bruschetta?" Natalie says in an undertone, teasing Sam. "Water, red wine, if you've got it," she calls out to Ryan, before looking at Sam again. "Are you sure you don't need me to take an extended break in the powder room?" she asks him.

"Nah, delayed gratification's always good," Sam says, grinning widely. They join Ryan in the kitchen.

Reaching across the kitchen island, Ryan hands her a glass of cold spring water, then gets one of the wineglasses he's set out. "Sam? You want wine or beer?" he asks, pouring the Shiraz and pushing that towards Natalie as well.

"What are you having?" Sam asks.

"Wine puts me to sleep after a couple of glasses," Ryan says with a laugh. He ducks into the fridge and grabs two bottles of beer, giving them both to Sam to free up his hands. Picking up napkins and a stack of small plates, he juggles until he can balance the platter of food as well. "Couch?" he asks, thinking that the dining room table might feel awfully formal with the three of them ringed around it.

"Couch," Natalie agrees. "Are either of you going to be horribly offended if I ditch my shoes?" she asks. She's just so tired of wearing heels.

"God, no," Ryan says, looking down at his own bare feet. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He lays the food down on the coffee table, setting out the plates and napkins before turning to take his beer from Sam with a quick kiss.

Natalie toes out of her shoes with an incredibly satisfied sigh, then carries them back to the door before returning to the living room. "So, so much better," she says, going to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. It's closer to the food.

"At least sit on a pillow," Sam says, handing her one from the couch. "That hardwood gonna's have your ass hurting and not in a good way."

"Well, since it's already hurting in the good way..." Natalie trails off, but takes the pillow anyway, settling in and getting comfortable. She'd be fine by the plane ride, but James did a good job. "Ryan, this looks amazing," she says, looking at the food. "Should I be giving some of the credit to Sam too, or is this all you?"

"Oh yeah, Sam's very helpful in the kitchen." A little too helpful sometimes, Ryan reflects with a wry grin. "But wait, I want to hear more about your ass," he says with a laugh, hearing himself. "What have you been up to?"

Natalie laughs, taking another sip of her water. "I had a long lunch with my good friend James yesterday," Natalie says. "He's my kink-stop, especially when I'm in London, as well as Christina's and my donor. And his husband-slash-boy is almost entirely vanilla, so it works out well for both of us."

"Whoa. That's a... kind of a complicated relationship, by the sound of it," Ryan muses. He loads up a plate with food then hands it across to his lover, before doing the same for Natalie. "So? Gonna give us the dirty details?" All right, he's desperately curious.

"Not so much with the complicated," Natalie says, shaking her head. "James is a classically trained sadistic dominant, and Guy isn't into BDSM. Or much kink at all, really... he's naturally submissive, at least with James, but he just doesn't like pain. So James gets that elsewhere, Guy's completely fine with it, and they're disgustingly happy together," she says.

"I like pain - a _lot_ \- but I'm not submissive, so when we're in the same place, James gets to be a big bad sadist and make me scream, while being creative enough that I can go to work the next day and no one's the wiser. And then he goes back to his adorable, sexy boy, and fucks him stupid, and I go back to Christina, and it's my turn to make her scream. Everyone wins."

Sam's already heard the whole story so he's busy watching Ryan while Natalie speaks. Figures they'd both want all the details. "She already told me yesterday," he says when Ryan looks at him. "She was busy squirming in her chair when I met her at the cafe." He grins at them both.

"There's no point in having bruises or sore places if you don't get to poke at them, or shift in place so you can feel them," Natalie says, ever rational. "That's half the point."

"Agreed, totally," Ryan puts in, giving Natalie a smile. But mostly he's watching Sam, eyeing him to see just how his lover is responding to Natalie's declaration of how much she likes a good sadistic dominant... "What's always fun for me," he adds, "is having a particularly athletic evening and then getting up the next morning and trying to keep to my yoga and running routine."

Sam holds up his hands in protest. "You're not getting any argument from me," he tells Natalie, firmly keeping his mind well off any thought of what it would be like to be the one making her squirm. He grins at Ryan. "I think I've only messed up your schedule a few times, yeah?"

"Yeah, well. I didn't really think of it as messed up," Ryan admits with a smile. "But yeah. There have been a few mornings where I didn't quite make it."

"Lucky," Natalie says to Ryan. "That's definitely on the list of things that sometimes suck about being an actor -- having to get the calendar out and check your schedule before you can push it, because a lot of the time a morning like that just isn't an option. But it gives you something to look forward to, so..." she shrugs. "Not all bad."

"Yeah," Ryan agrees, sympathizing. "That, and... If I had to worry about scarring, it would completely change the way I play."

"It does," Natalie says, making a face. "It changes everything, believe me. There are a lot of things that I'd be doing which end up on a seldom or never list, because either the risk is too high, or I don't have the time to let it heal properly. We can get away with a lot more with Christina, since her tattoos help us hide more things, but with me... not so much," she says.

"We were saying yesterday that it's different with women in general, too," Sam says, taking a sip of his beer. "With me, I go into make-up all bruised and they barely blink an eye. They figure I've been rough-housing or banged myself up on my surfboard or bike. But with women, they're too quick to jump to the conclusion someone's pushing you around."

"Yeah, and now more than ever, I can't take that chance," Natalie says, with a sigh. "When I wasn't publicly 'with' someone, at least if I got caught with a funny-looking bruise, there wasn't anyone for anyone to look to and possibly blame. I'm pretty sure that 'Sam Worthington beats girlfriend' isn't the kind of press we're looking for," she says wryly, reaching for her wine and taking a sip.

"All the more reason for us to not be having sex, or to have you be the guy who beats the crap out of me for fun," Natalie says bluntly, looking over at Sam. "Then - God forbid - if I ever have to explain away a bruise, I can say that you've never laid a hand on me," she says, flashing a fast smile at him.

Plus, anything that makes Ryan and Christina feel more secure? Automatic no-brainer.

Sam smiles back. "Yeah. They'll even be able to put you through a lie detector," he says, reaching over to rest a hand on Ryan's thigh.

Smiling shyly at the reassurance, Ryan meets Sam's eyes. Then he kicks him gently. "Eat," he urges. Watching Sam eat is one of his favorite activities.

"Yes, sir." Sam grins and digs in. Fuck. Ryan makes the best bruschetta. Hell, the best everything.

"This is really good," Natalie says, loading up her plate a second time. "I ate, earlier, but it wasn't nearly this good. Thanks for doing this, Ryan."

"Sure, of course. I'm just thrilled to have another mouth to feed," Ryan tells her with a grin. "I can't wait until we're back stateside and we can have you and Christina over for dinner."

"I know I can be a pain to cook for, but Christina isn't at all," Natalie says. "I bring a really good bottle of wine though," she says.

"How are you a pain to cook for?" Sam asks. "Ryan's got me eating lots of veggie stuff."

Natalie grins at that. "Really?" she says. "Good for you, Ryan. And I've never thought it was _that_ bad, but then, I don't cook," she admits. "I think it's mainly getting around the concept of a main dish that doesn't involve some kind of meat product," she says. "It's automatic for most people, at this point, and it does require extra planning. Unless I just end up eating a side salad for my main course, because there isn't something made that can count as an entree," she says. "That happens a lot."

"I get really bored with salads," Ryan confesses. "I mean, unless you're doing it up right, and throwing in tons of other stuff, like nuts and fruit, maybe some broiled tofu or seitan. _Then_ it's okay." He grins.

Sam looks up from his plate. Tofu he knows. "What's seitan?"

"It's, um, wheat gluten," Ryan says, sketching a lumpy shape in the air with his hands. "They take out all the starch and then they can kind of mold the protein that's left so it looks and tastes like meat." He catches the dubious expression on Sam's face, and grins. "I'll make you some."

"And a sandwich if I don't like it?" Sam says, still making a face. Wheat gluten that tastes like meat. Yeah, right.

"Okay -- you know how to make decent salads, you can cook seitan, _and_ you make him a sandwich just in case he doesn't like it?" Natalie says, with the biggest 'you two are sickeningly adorable' look on her face. "Seriously, Sam -- you ever let that one go, and I'm gonna kick your ass."

Sam grins. "There's no way I'm letting him go," he says, smiling over at Ryan. "He's stuck with me."

"Good," Natalie says firmly, reaching for more food. "Smart boy," she adds.

Ryan blushes hot, ducking his head. Stuck with Sam, stuck _to_ Sam... It's all good.

Christ. Ryan looks so... fuckable when he blushes like that. And if Natalie weren't here, well, there's a coffee table, and the island, and this couch. Sam'd have him over one of them.

Ryan's all flushed, Sam's looking at him like he's dinner... looks like Natalie and Christina aren't the only two who can go from sap to sex in seconds flat. She's not even trying to hide the grin on her face.

Ryan is burning up in the heat of Sam's eyes. Abruptly he remembers himself. "Um." He coughs. And forces himself to look at Natalie. "Are you enjoying your visit?"

Natalie grins a little wider. "Uh huh," she says. "Need anything? Glass of water... cold cloth... me hiding in the bathroom for twenty minutes?" she teases, hiding behind her wine glass. "Oh, wait... forget I offered," she says. "Sam said something about denial or letting it simmer... I can't remember exactly. You're fine, I'm sure."

"Wait, what?" Ryan asks, looking at Sam with only the slightest touch of panic. "Denial?"

Sam laughs. "Don't look so worried. I only said we were good with some delayed gratification."

"Delayed gratification -- yes," Natalie says, still grinning. "That's how he worded it."

"Ahh, okay. I can deal with that," Ryan says, breathing a little easier. He finishes off the last of his bruschetta and wipes his hands clean. "So, I've been hitting the gossip sites every week, looking for pap pics of you two."

"Oh God," Natalie says, shifting around so she's more comfortable, and looking at Ryan. "Christina says I'm not allowed. Anything good yet? I mean, I had him shoe shopping yesterday... someone must have gotten that."

"Haven't seen that one yet," Ryan laughs, "but that should absolutely earn him a place in the boyfriend hall of fame. I did see one of you kissing out on the street, though. People went _insane_ over that."

"Oh good grief," Natalie says, rolling her eyes, but laughing anyway. "It's not like we made out on the streetcorner." She steals another bite of food off the plate and shrugs. "Oh well. If the shoe shopping didn't get their attention, tonight certainly should. Especially given where I was before I came here," she adds.

"Why?" Ryan asks, curious. "Where were you before you came here?"

"Shopping," Natalie says. "For lingerie. And high-heeled boots, actually, but mostly lingerie. It's all over there," she waves, "wherever my bags got put down. I signed a few autographs too, and I was definitely getting my picture taken when I went into the stores and came back out again."

Ryan's eyes widen. "Yeah, um." He coughs awkwardly. "I'm sure people are jumping to a lot of conclusions then. So, do you ever dom anyone other than Christina?" Something about the high-heeled boots...

"Just Christina," Natalie says. "A bit with Paul, back when I was with the boys, but that was more bossing than domming, really."

"It's such a fine line, really," Ryan says, tongue firmly in cheek. He's very careful not to look at Sam.

"Uh huh," Natalie says, a wicked expression on her face. "One to watch out for too. Don't want to tick off a dom by having them think you're giving their boy an order, when really, you're just making a pushy suggestion."

Sam's watching Ryan. Certain somewhere along the way he's going to regret putting the two of them together. "Are you gonna model the boots for us?" he asks. Knows better than to ask about the lingerie.

"Not out of the box," Natalie says, tossing back what's left of her wine, before she pushes herself up to her feet. "More, please," she asks Ryan over her shoulder as she heads to the entry way to get them. "I promised Christina they'd still be pristine," she calls back.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan fills her glass before emptying the last of the bottle into his own. "I think that must be a completely female thing," he says, shaking his head. "The whole sharing-shoes thing."

"That's what I said," Sam says, snagging another piece of bruschetta even though he's still got other food on his plate. "Clothes-sharing too. She asked me if it'd be hot if you were wearing my clothes and I told her I'd rather you were naked." He grins.

"You sure you're not getting bored?" Ryan asks, grinning crookedly at his lover. "You see me naked all the time."

"And I find it really fucking hot all the time," Sam says, leaning in to kiss Ryan. "And if I was gonna dress you up, it wouldn't be in my clothes. It would be in jeans with the ass torn out or leather pants or your fucking cargo shorts with just your rings as accessories."

"Rings?" Natalie says, apparently appearing at exactly the right (or wrong) time, settling onto her cushion again. "Oh, right... you'd just gotten those when I first met you," she remembers, setting the shoe box down, but leaving it closed for the moment while she grins at Ryan. "So... how're they healing?" she asks, grinning wickedly.

"Um. Well," Ryan answers, and chuckles. "Not quite fast enough." One thought leads to another in its usual kinky chain, and he imagines what it will be like when Sam is able to really _yank_ on them. "Any day now," he whispers, his cock hardening.

"Wow... it's like I can see your brain turning on the porn channel," Natalie says, reaching for her wine.

Sam laughs, sliding his hand up the inside of Ryan's thigh. To hell with discretion.

"Should I go put the boots back?" Natalie teases. "You look a little distracted for women's footwear."

"No. No, please -- show us your boots," Ryan cuts in. Hell, maybe it'll turn out to be a kink of Sam's. He drops his gaze to his lover's hand, teasingly close to his cock.

"Okay -- and they are technically mine, but really, I'll be wearing them for her," Natalie says, opening the box to show them off. They'll probably never leave the house, but Natalie doesn't care. They're beautiful, thigh high, shiny black leather bitch boots.

"Very nice," Sam says with a low appreciative whistle. "What do you think?" he asks Ryan, watching closely. He still hasn't had Ryan clean his boots but he will. Soon. Very soon.

Ryan's eyes widen. "They're gorgeous," he murmurs, "but... How do you walk in them? Don't they, like, chafe your thighs?" He's always wanted to know.

"Sometimes," Natalie says. "Sometimes I don't mind," she admits, grinning. "But seriously... a bit of baby powder helps. And these are for home use, really. I'm not planning on walking very far in them," she admits.

"What _are_ you planning on doing in them?" Sam asks with a grin.

"I'm planning on getting laid," Natalie says bluntly, a big grin on her face. "Not that I haven't enjoyed being in London and visiting you and watching Ryan blush, but I am really looking forward to getting home." The dirty phone call from Christina the night before has a lot to do with that.

Sam laughs. "I don't blame you." He'd suggest bringing Christina the next time but they all seem to have agreed on keeping everyone apart for the most part until Christina's good and knocked up.

"It's weird not being at our place too," she says, putting the lid back on the shoe box, then pushing the bag out of the way. "But it would have felt weirder being there on my own," she admits. "And hopefully we've given Ryan more material to search out about us on the internet after the last couple of days."

"I'm sure, yeah," Ryan chuckles, dragging a hand through his hair. Slipping down off the couch, he sits on the floor next to Natalie. "May I?" he asks, gesturing to her feet. Because having Sam's hand on his thigh was only getting him excited again.

"Feel free," Natalie says, waving her hand and smiling at Ryan. "This is better than a hotel too. Just being somewhere that feels even a little bit home like is better than a hotel."

Sam nods. "I know what you mean. I think that's part of the reason I used to crash with my mates so much."

"Technically I rented a place in New York, back before the boys, but I was rarely there, and I moved in with them at the first opportunity," Natalie says. "Then when Christina and I started things in London, I just kind of never left," she says, grinning.

Sam smiles. "Did you like living on your own?" he asks Ryan.

"Me?" Ryan is a little surprised by the question. "Um, yeah," he says after a moment of thought. He strokes his thumb over the top of Natalie's foot, then begins to firmly rub the sole. "I liked being able to stretch out in my own space. But that only lasted until you came into my life," he explains, trying not to get too sappy in front of Natalie. Again. "Then my own space seemed really dull."

"I think it makes a big difference who you're with," Natalie says. "Huge difference." She leans back against the couch and sighs, enjoying the blend of the massage and the gentle buzz from the wine.

Sam smiles at Ryan, running his hand through the back of his lover's hair. "Yeah. It's been a lot easier to get used to living with someone full-time than I thought it would be," he says. "I thought I might miss having my own space more than I have."

"That's the first part," Natalie says. "The second part is where you no longer really enjoy that bit of time to yourself in the same way... at least not for as long," she says. "We've done weeks in different places -- longer. We're both actors, it happens. And I was practically pouting about a long weekend." She smiles and shakes her head at herself. "I've become unapologetically, sickeningly domestic."

"I sulked the entire time he was in New York," Ryan confesses with a sheepish smile. Except, that is, for all the time he spent trying to fist himself. But he figures Natalie doesn't need to hear about that.

"I hope Christina isn't sulking," Natalie says. "Actually, I'll just be happy if she's sticking to the non-toxic cleaners while she scours the house thirteen times."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "How's all of that going?" he asks, not really sure what they're supposed to know or not.

"We'll see," Natalie says. "We've made one attempt, but it's too soon to say if it worked or not." She's just hoping that they did it right. She sighs happily. Ryan's hands are awesome. "Seriously, Sam, tie this one up if you have to, but never let him go."

"Hopefully I don't have to tie him up," Sam says, stretching out on the couch and kissing the back of Ryan's neck. "Not to make him stay anyway."

"Maybe I stay in the hope that you'll tie me up," Ryan murmurs, shivering a little at the feeling of his lover's lips on his skin. He tries to focus on what he's doing, sliding his thumb along the arch of Natalie's foot.

"Come on set with me again and I will," Sam promises, his voice soft, his lips softer against the back of Ryan's neck. "Right over the table in my trailer so you're there, spread open, ready to use on every break."

Yeah, Ryan's concentration is now pretty much fuckin' shot.

Natalie's almost tempted to laugh. It's funny because even though they're both hot as hell, and they're _being_ hot as hell, she's finding herself leaning towards the part where they're adorable, way more than the part where they're hot. Because they are -- dirty, adorable boys.

"Uh oh... note to self, be careful mentioning rope," Natalie teases, voice just a murmur.

Sam laughs and grins at Natalie. "You can't think that way or you'd have to stop talking completely around us."

Natalie's laughing too, wiggling her toes. "You do seem to have an excellent talent for making porn out of just about anything," she admits.

"That's nothing. You should see what he does with kitchen utensils," Ryan tells her, lifting her other foot into his lap. "I had to buy a whole new cheese grater."

Sam laughs. "You could have just washed it," he points out.

She wriggles a bit and leans back against the couch. Even distracted, Ryan gives good massage. "Some people have a dungeon as a playroom... are you two going to end up with a fully stocked kitchen in yours to spare Ryan's utensils?"

Ryan snickers. "It's an idea," he agrees. "And I could not have simply washed it," he tells Sam. " _Boiling_ the bloody thing wouldn't have been sufficient." He laughs. Fuck, he hated that thing.

"Bloody... now, are we being Australian and euphemistic, or literal?" Natalie wonders aloud.

"I meant that as a euphemism," Ryan explains, shaking his head. "If he had actually started shredding my dick to the point that I was bleeding, I would have..." he trails off, frowning. "Okay, I probably wouldn't have stopped him." Sad, sad truth. "But I would've screamed more!"

Sam smiles, kissing the back of Ryan's neck once more. "I only like hurting you in good ways," he murmurs. "And I'd be hurting us both if I shredded your dick."

"Wow... he used it there? Points for Sam," Natalie says. "And points for Ryan. You're a masochist after my own heart."

Sam laughs. "Can we pool our points? Are they actually good for anything?" he asks, eyes sparkling.

"They could be," Natalie says, looking devilishly thoughtful. "Gift certificates for Williams Sonoma, so that you can pick up some more kitchen porn items, or Ryan can replace the stuff you've already made unsuitable for kitchen use?"

"Oooh, I _love_ Williams Sonoma," Ryan exclaims, his eyes lighting up. "Their website is kitchen porn on all its own, oh my god." Catching himself - could he sound _more gay_? - he bites his lip suddenly and sits back, totally focused on massaging Natalie's foot.

"I think we need two sets of everything. One for the kitchen, which I promise to keep my hands off," Sam says, crossing his heart, "and one for the playroom."

Natalie can't help laughing at Ryan's Williams Sonoma hard-on, although she does get immediately distracted when he goes back to focusing on the foot rub. "At least now I know what to get you for Christmas and birthdays," she says, leaning hard against the couch and practically melting. That could partly be the good food and wine.

Settling again, Ryan turns his head to lick at Sam's fingers. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" he wonders.

"Well, Natalie has a thing in the morning before she heads for the airport," Sam says, smiling at the touch. "So I think we're just making a show of me putting her into a cab here, yeah?" He looks to Natalie.

"I think so, yes," Natalie says, nodding at Sam. "I'd be willing to bet we've got people outside the building, waiting to see if I stay the night or show up in the morning. I wasn't very subtle on the way in."

Sam nods. "So that's the plan. Big show out front and then I've got the day off, so once the vultures have disappeared we can do whatever we want," he says with a smile.

"I'm guessing going for high tea... maybe a game of cribbage. What else would you do with a day off and Sam not working?" Natalie murmurs with a cheeky grin on her face, very relaxed between the wine and the foot massage.

"No idea," Ryan mutters through his grin. "But you know what we could do?" he asks Sam. "We could _both_ kiss Natalie goodbye, curbside. See what they make of _that_." He winks at her.

Sam laughs. "That would really up your naughty girl quotient," he says to Natalie.

Natalie's laughing too. "It just might," she agrees. "Although considering how puritanical my press usually paints me as, I really have nowhere to go but up," she admits.  



End file.
